Bets
by wolftracks17
Summary: Set after JK Rowling announced that Dumbledore was gay... Harry makes a bet with the twins about the latest rumor in the wizarding world


The Great Hall was alight with whispers during lunch. People would glance up at Dumbledore every once-an-awhile and then go back to talking

It had been like this ever since he had supposedly announced he was gay, Dumbledore wasn't saying anything and no one had enough gall to ask him directly. People debated it over and over again, and it didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon

Suddenly the doors were thrown open with a BANG!!

Students whipped around to see what had caused the commotion, many laughed when they saw who it was

Fred and George were marching proudly up the isle towards the staff table

"Dumbledore!" George started

"Here we were, just sitting in our shop-" Fred continued

"Creating our newest invention-

"When we heard a young Ravenclaw"

At this the twins stopped and searched the Ravenclaw table, spotting the girl and pointing her out enthusiastically before continuing

"Say something about our favorite-

"Head master, announcing that he-

"Was batting for the other team" they finished together, the hall was silent, each student watched, horrified as the grinning twins finally reached Dumbledore

"So I said to Fred, could this be true?!"

"And I said to George, we must take action!!"

"So called upon our most reliable source-

"And apparently, it was a mystery-

"Up for discussion" they chorused

"So we made a bet with our little boy wonder-

Every face in the hall turned toward Harry, who grinned back at them, laughter glittering in his eyes

"We say that you are in fact a poof-

"He seems to disagree-

"So made a bet-

"He wins we have to accept his generous donation for an expansion of our shop-

"We win and he reveals to the entire hall the identity of his-

"Boyfriend" they sang

You could have heard a pin drop, people gaped at Harry, who's grin got wider still

"So you see-

"We were wondering-

"If you would be so kind as to-

"Clear this up for all of us"

Every eye turned back to Dumbledore, he looked at the twins, his eyes twinkling in amusement, before turning to Harry

"My apologies Harry, but it seems you've lost"

Shocked exclamations rippled through the students as the whispering started again. People turned to see Harry's reaction

His eyes had widened with surprise but the smile never left his face. On either side of him Ron and Hermione were nodding their heads, both wearing amused grins

"Well Harry, as you lost-

"Will we now get to meet-

"The boy we've heard so much about?"

Harry laughed, his eyes sparkling with excitement. He stood up. The hall went silent again as he walked to the end of the Gryffindor table. Whispers started as he bypassed his own table, even more when he walked passed the Ravenclaw table. People went silent again when he walked by the Hufflepuff's and straight towards the Slytherins

Harry walked around the Slytherin table, coming to a halt next to-

"Hiya Draco" Harry said grinning, the students gawked as Draco Malfoy stood up and whapped Harry over the head

"You could have warned me you know!!" Draco scolded, but the corners of his lips twitched into a smile when Harry pouted, Draco turned his back on him

"Oh come on, you know you love me" Harry whined, ignoring the rest of the students, he crept around to Draco's front and kissed him on the nose "I thought this would be fun" he chirped as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist

"Bloody Gryffindork" Draco muttered before capturing Harry's lips in a heated kiss

When the twins started catcalling they decided that was enough and seperated. Harry then surprised everyone by pulling Draco back to the Gryffindor table and sitting down in his seat, with Draco in his lap!

The twins bowed to Dumbledore and strutted back to the Gryffindor table. Ignoring the chaos they had created. Girls were crying and muttering among themselves, students were laughing and some were so shocked they looked as if they had been stupefied

"Honestly Harry why make the stakes so high?" They asked together, wearing identical grins

Harry and Draco struck back with identical grins of their own, as Ron and Hermione burst out laughing. Harry waved toward his two laughing best friends

"We lost a bet"

**OK, I was just sitting there, packing for the trip I'm going on tomorrow, and this came to me, the ending could be better I know, any suggestions for me?**

**Please Review **


End file.
